<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The List by Rainne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607345">The List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne'>Rainne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, Gen, Holocaust, Schindler's list - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees a painful movie and tries to deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">After the movie was over, Steve sat very still for a very long time. He kept seeing in his mind, over and over, the glimpses of bright red in the midst of a sea of black and white, and over and over his heart broke for what he’d seen.</p><p class="western">After a time, he got up and started pacing.</p><p class="western">After he’d paced for awhile, he stopped, and he glanced toward the ceiling out of pure habit. “JARVIS,” he said quietly, “can you find me any books about… about the Holocaust?”</p><p class="western">“There are literally millions of books on that subject, Captain,” JARVIS replied. “If you give me more parameters, I can curate a list for you.”</p><p class="western">“True books,” Steve said after a moment. “Non-fiction, I mean. Um. Nothing too academic; they get too far in the weeds sometimes and I can’t always follow them. Um. Maybe ones that are more popular? But ones that are accurate, too. I… I know how people are about being biased these days. Well, <em>these days.</em> As if it’s a new thing.” He scoffs at himself.</p><p class="western">“Indeed,” JARVIS agreed, a bit dryly. “I shall send a list of available titles to your StarkPad.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said, and he sat down again. Then he stood up again and paced some more. He couldn’t stop seeing that shine of red in his mind.</p><p class="western">“If I may, Captain,” JARVIS said after about half an hour of this, “you seem agitated.”</p><p class="western">“A little bit,” Steve agreed, understating the matter severely. “I… you know, JARVIS, I fought in World War II. But I – we – the boys and I – we were specifically tasked with hunting HYDRA. And you heard rumors, you know, about some of the things the Germans were doing, and how Jews and other people were disappearing, but we didn’t know… We didn’t know…”</p><p class="western">“You couldn’t have known,” said a voice from behind him, and Steve nearly leapt out of his skin before turning to face Natasha, who gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p class="western">“It’s fine,” Steve replied, resisting the urge to feel his chest and make sure he wasn’t having palpitations. “What were you saying?”</p><p class="western">“I said, you couldn’t have known,” Natasha repeated herself. “I wasn’t eavesdropping; I was coming down the hall and I heard you talking to JARVIS. But listen: a lot of the atrocities that happened in Germany and the German territories, they weren’t known or publicized until after the war, long after you’d gone into the ice. You couldn’t have known.”</p><p class="western">Steve nodded. “And honestly, if I had known, if <em>we </em>had known, I’m not sure… Well. I’m not sure what we would have done. Talk about divided loyalties: we needed to be HYDRA hunting; it was important. So important. But yet, those camps…”</p><p class="western">Natasha inclined her head, moving across the common room to the kitchen. “Come have some hot chocolate,” she said. “What brought this line of thought on, anyway?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, I was watching movies,” Steve explained. “I found a list of the most influential films of the twentieth century and the first one was <em>Schindler’s List.</em>”</p><p class="western">“That movie will destroy you,” Natasha said simply, pulling out milk and cocoa.</p><p class="western">Steve huffed a soft laugh. “Wish I’d had you tell me that before I watched it.”</p><p class="western">“It’s best that you went into it without knowing,” she said, grabbing a pan to heat up the milk. “It’s more effective that way.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t think I’ll ever watch that film again,” Steve said softly after a moment of silence. “I don’t think I could take it.”</p><p class="western">“No, me either,” Natasha agreed. “Tomorrow I’ll take you to the Holocaust Museum.”</p><p class="western">Steve nodded. “Sounds good,” he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt "genocide".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>